happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Skeletal Sightings
Skeletal Sightings is a HTFF episode. In this episode, a few characters go investigate a mansion, which introduces Cocky the cockatrice. Starring Roles Pinkie Featuring Roles Bun Cocky Loony Kay and Sir Cryptie Ano Plot Pinkie is traveling in the daytime with Bun, Loony, Kay, Sir, Cryptie, and Ano to find mythological creatures or places. They find a cave, but decide not to go inside as it is too dangerous. They soon find a haunted mansion and go inside. Pinkie is opening the door when Sir falls down a hole thanks to his skinny body. They all gasp, until they see traps. Without any hesitation, they run right through the traps. Loony decides to take a break, and they do. Just as Bun eats a bun, a trapdoor opens from under him. Kay grabs him, along with Loony. He sighs, until he is lifted by his neck from a chain, which leads to a crusher. He freaks out, and Kay and Loony grab his arm. They grab him really hard and his whole body comes off as his head couldn't get free. They mourn him, until Kay gets hungry and eats his corpse. They continue on, even though Bun died. Kay spots a fire trap. He sneaks by slowly, and he passes by perfectly, until another fire trap sets him on fire. Loony sees him on fire, and tries to blow out the fire by blowing the fire. However, he can't put it out on time, and Kay runs the other way. Sir just gets out of the trap, dazed, until he is crushed by Kay's corpse. Loony especially thinks Pinkie is behind this, so he tries to kill her. She fights back with a samurai sword, which cuts off Loony's beak. She stabs him in his head, but he surprisingly lives. He gives in, and he runs past all of the hazards. However, he is impaled by spikes when he falls in a pit. He is okay, but Cryptie decodes he is not trustworthy, so he throws a rock at his skull. Pinkie sees Cocky was doing all of this the whole time, so he calls Ano to attack her. However, he is frozen by her sight, which turns him into a statue. Pinkie decides to kill her. She uses a dagger to impale her. She throws it, but it misses, and hits Ano, who was alive. She finally decides to use her katana, and beheads the cockatrice. She cheers, until she puts on a skull, which she puts on her face. Cryptie sees this, and stabs her head. Cryptie escapes the building with the cockatrice's head. Moral Mythology is not to lust for! Deaths Bun has his head pulled off. Kay burns to death, while Sir is crushed by him. Loony is hit by a rock thrown by Cryptie. Ano is stabbed by a dagger. Cocky is decapitated. Pinkie is stabbed in the head by Cryptie. Trivia This is the debut episode of Cocky. Category:Fan Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Articles in need of images